


Don't stand there watching her, follow her

by keysmash



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: Multi, Plot What Plot, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-11
Updated: 2010-01-11
Packaged: 2017-10-06 03:45:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/49335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keysmash/pseuds/keysmash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lee and the new low in his list of stupid stuff done purely because Kara smiled at him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't stand there watching her, follow her

**Author's Note:**

  * For [betweenthebliss](https://archiveofourown.org/users/betweenthebliss/gifts).



> For [](http://betweenthebliss.livejournal.com/profile)[**betweenthebliss**](http://betweenthebliss.livejournal.com/) for the 2009 [Fall Fandom Free-for-All](http://oxoniensis.livejournal.com/422866.html). Beta by [](http://boom-queen.livejournal.com/profile)[**boom_queen**](http://boom-queen.livejournal.com/). Title adapted from, sigh, Britney Spears.

Sam held onto Kara's waist like he belonged there while he kissed her, and Lee frowned behind her. He couldn't wrap his hands all the way around her hips the way he wanted to, not without brushing his fingers against Sam's body, so he was just there, listening to the wet slide of their mouths as they kissed, over and over again. This was becoming a new low in his list of stupid stuff done purely because Kara smiled at him.

She fumbled around behind her eventually to grab a handful of the side of his trousers and pull him tighter against her, pressing his waist against her ass, and Lee groaned. He ducked his head to her neck and sucked against her skin, searching out her heartbeat. It kept him from watching, but it didn't keep him from feeling her reactions. Her pulse jumped underneath his mouth, fast like flying, and she was making the same low hums, desperate in the back of her throat, that she'd made with him.

Maybe that wasn't just something Kara did when she was guilty, or when she was nervous about being caught. Maybe that was just something Kara did when she was frakking, regardless of who she was with, and it had nothing to do with Lee driving her wild. Maybe she'd done it with Zak, too.

He lifted his head and nosed along her cheek, feeling her jaw move, and then sucked her earlobe into his mouth. She shivered and broke away from Sam, finally, and tilted her face back towards Lee's.

"Lee," she said, and he leaned further over her shoulder to kiss her before she could say anything else.

Her hair had smelled like the bar, ambrosia and cigar smoke, but Lee didn't find any traces of that in her mouth. Sam must have gotten that, he realized, must have licked her clean, and Lee tightened his hands on her waist and pulled her backwards into him. He heard Sam chuckle on her other side, distantly, and Kara pressed harder into Lee a moment later. He could feel Sam leaning into his hands on her body and he huffed into her mouth but didn't move away.

They kissed for a long time, Kara biting hard at his lips and then sucking harder at them as if to make up for it, without Sam protesting. Lee tried to focus on Kara, on working his hands into her pants without interrupting the roll of her hips against his dick, and not to think about Sam at all, but it didn't work well. Her breath hitched every so often in a way that Lee doubted he had anything to do with, and he could feel her shirts bunching up against his belly, moving higher and higher against his chest as if someone was pushing them up from the other side.

Neither of her hands were on Lee. They were both somewhere else.

He slid one hand into the front of her pants and rubbed her through her underwear -- _wet_, she'd always been so wet -- and she let go of his mouth, let her head fall against his shoulder.

"Lee," she said again, and he closed his eyes and smiled, almost panting.

"Yeah," he said, "Kara, yeah."

Sam snorted from somewhere in front of them. Lee couldn't feel him anywhere, but the sound came from about waist-height, and Lee looked over her shoulder to find Sam on his knees, licking over her stomach. He was carefully nowhere close to Lee's hands.

Her shirts and her bra were rucked up into her armpits somehow, this uncomfortable roll against Lee's chest, and Sam had one big hand over each of her breasts, yanking and tugging at her nipples. They were both red and pointed in between his fingers. It looked so much rougher than Lee ever would have been, but she shuddered against his chest. Her hands were wrapped around Sam's wrists, keeping him there instead of pushing him away, and Sam smirked up at Lee as he leaned in and licked into her navel. She groaned immediately, visibly tightening her grip on his arms, and Sam closed his eyes before kissing her and doing it again.

Lee's fingers over her clit, just stroking her through wet underwear, seemed like nothing special, nothing more than he would have done for any other woman. He closed his eyes, too, and tucked his face into her neck when he shoved his hand under the fabric, against her skin. He rolled his hips against hers and went after her clit with his thumb and forefinger, fast and rough. He could learn. She came like it was nothing, pressing her face against the side of his and gasping against his ear.

She didn't say anyone's name this time.

He sucked on his fingers after he pulled them out of her pants and rubbed his other hand up and down her hip until she stopped trembling. He kissed whatever bits of her face were closest – her cheekbone, her eyebrow, the bridge of her nose – and she smiled and bumped their heads together. Sam stood and reappeared in Lee's field of vision then, and he kept himself from scowling without much effort.

"Alright." Kara's voice was deep and she cleared her throat before going on. "This's been awesome so far, but it has to be all three of us if you wanna keep going."

Sam laughed and kissed her before Lee even parsed the sentence.

"All three of us?" he repeated. "Kara, what..."

"She means you and me, Apollo," Sam said, drawing out the call sign much longer than he needed to, and grinning at Lee with far too many teeth.

Lee raised his eyebrows and huffed, trying to laugh as well, but Kara's face when she glanced back at him was all taunting seriousness. _I dare you_, it said.

"If you're not up for it," she said, thrusting back at him with a grin, "then Sam and I can take it from here."

He glanced at Sam, thinking that he couldn't be ready to further complicate this tangled thing between the three of them by going through with this, and Sam surged across Kara's shoulder to kiss him, square on the mouth. He pulled back after just a moment, without doing anything more than pressing their lips together, and smirked. Lee looked to Kara again and found her wearing the exact same expression as her husband, and somehow that was the final straw. "Gods," he said, and fisted one hand in Sam's hair as best he could to smash their mouths together again.

The drinks, and the stress, and the rush of having Kara in his arms when it had been weeks since he'd even seen her, made things seem so clear.

This – Sam got more of Kara than Lee did. He had the ink on his arm that marked him as visibly hers. He'd lived with her in full sight of the fleet, and found her when she'd been kidnapped, and he got to marry her, to belong to her. Sam had her stupid, blind loyalty, the vows that she held unexpectedly holy, and he was the one she wouldn't leave. The taste of her skin in Sam's lips made Lee want to growl, and he forced his tongue into Sam's mouth to chase it all away, to claim it for his own.

Sam just smiled against Lee, the asshole, and let him, and so somehow Lee went from kissing Sam for the traces of Kara on his tongue, to kissing him purely because it was good. Once Sam started pushing back, starting holding his own, Lee could almost forget how much he disliked Sam sometimes. This was good, physical and thrilling, and maybe that was enough.

She slipped out from between the two of them and stepped to the side, wrapping an arm around Lee's waist, and he assumed around Sam's as well, and pressing them closer together. Lee broke away from Sam's mouth and raised his eyebrows at her when their hips brushed together, when he felt Sam's dick against his belly.

"Kara," he said, more a warning that a question, but she shook her head and slipped her fingers under his shirt to pinch him, just once.

"Please, Lee," she said. She glanced from him to Sam. As little as he wanted to, he could see the determined set of her jaw, and the hope in her eyes.

"Lee," Sam said. Lee sighed and looked over. Sam's lips were red and shiny, and he quirked them up into a smile when he saw Lee looking. "Come on."

"You're crazy," he told Sam, and then glanced over to Kara. "You are both crazy."

She shrugged and started walking backwards, towards – frak, Lee barely even knew where they were. A storeroom, he remembered when he looked behind her. A pile of brightly woven fabric, neatly folded but sloppily stacked, stood among boxes and crates. She kicked the fabric onto the floor and then stepped on a few pieces to spread them around further, almost into a nest. Her clothes were still bunched up in her armpits and she wriggled out of them, then tossed them to Lee. He caught them with one hand and only then realized he was still holding tight to Sam with the other.

"Well?" she said, spreading her hands.

Sam stayed quiet. Lee did too, for a long moment, before shaking his head and pulling free of Sam's hands. Kara's face smoothed out and she squared her shoulders, put her hands on her hips, but Lee took a step towards her before she could start in on him. He closed his hands around her waist and ran them up her spine, just looking at her for a moment. She smiled at him, beamed, and leaned up to kiss him.

Lee heard Sam's footsteps coming behind him and sighed into Kara's mouth. She smiled against him and started unbuttoning his shirt. Sam wrapped his arms around both of them, pressing himself against Lee's back in order to grab Kara's waist again, and when he set his lips against Lee's neck, Lee just tilted to the side, Kara moving with him, to give Sam more room.


End file.
